Me, My Honda And My Blonde Princess
by BuffyTheSlayr
Summary: Facts Of Life Jo/Blair pairing. Femslash. Don't own them, Sony does. Pre-Langley College years. Critiques are welcome. Not sure where it's going but will upload small chunks of story as I edit. No beta. Be kind. Rewind. Sorry, back to story...
1. Chapter 1

"We gotta stop meeting like this!" Jo said with a chuckle after she bumped into Blair as they both made their way towards the bathroom. Blair gave Jo a shocked look which in turn made Jo regret the laugh. She let Blair enter the bathroom first and was a little concerned at Blair's reaction. Maybe last night didn't actually happen, Jo thought. "Oh God..."

Almost 24 hours prior...

Jo was busy studying for her term paper in the Eastland library, the only place that had the solitude she needed to concentrate on her History questions. She found the best place to sit, close to the aisle of books she needed but still tucked away in a corner so no one would see her and stop to chat. Three years ago, most Eastland girls avoided Jo like the plague. Now they sought her out on a daily basis for advise, and basic friendship. It annoyed the hell out of her but Mrs G told her it was a good thing so she put up with it.

Cracking her knuckles and stretching her neck, Jo stood up and yawned. How long had she been here? Glancing at her watch, she was shocked to see it was almost 5pm! Damn, the library would be closing in minutes and she hadn't called Mrs G to tell her she'd be late for dinner service. Grabbing her books, she shoved everything into her battered knapsack and started running towards the door.

"Quiet, Ms Polniaczek!" Mrs. Dechanel said as Jo raced by her.

"Sorry Mrs. D! I'm late for dinner!" Jo whispered loudly as she fumbled with her bag. She found her helmet in the foyer of the library and pulled it on quickly. She was so concerned with being late that she didn't notice the girl lingering around her Honda outside. Once on the stone steps, Jo scanned the parking lot and saw her lone bike sitting there in the dimness of the evening, under the city light. There standing in the shadows was her roommate, Blair Warner.

"What the Hell? Blair what are you doin'?" Jo asked with a mix of irritation and affection.

"I was studying in the library and thought maybe I could get a ride home?" Blair said with a shy smile. Jo gave her an odd look and shrugged it off.

"Yeah, sure...you don't have your car today?" She asked as she unhitched her spare helmet from the back.

"I felt like walking to school today." Blair said with a uncertainty.

"You were in the library too? I didn't see you." Jo handed the helmet to Blair and waited for her to put it on. She expected her to balk, saying something stupid about her hair, but she didn't.

"I noticed you were in your secret study area so I didn't want to intrude. I know you have that awful history term paper, so I just stayed in the Language Arts department and studied French verbs." Blair said shyly.

"Aw OK...right right. So Blondie, put the ole cranium shell on!" Jo said with a grin.

Blair pulled the helmet onto her head and squished it over her long blonde locks with out fuss, "Do my clasp, Jo, please?"

"Aright. Come here." Jo said with an easy smile as she urged Blair to come closer to her. "You gotta learn to do this yourself, Princess, if you're gonna continue ridin' with me."

The close proximity was exactly what Blair had been waiting for all day. She stalked Jo all the way to the library and watched the younger girl study for 2 hours, all the while she read a smutty novel she found in the washroom. It had been worth the wait. Blair gave Jo her best Warner smile but when the girl continued to fiddle with the chin strap it was now or never, she thought.

Blair leaned in and gave Jo a surprisingly gentle kiss on the lips. Jo startled, but not enough to indicate to Blair that it was unwelcome. "Is that okay? I mean, was that okay?" Blair whispered in the increasingly dark parking lot. She could barely see Jo's face.

"Blair? I dunno what to say. I mean, I mean..." Jo stuttered, her hands were still on Blair's chin straps.

"Are you angry?" Blair asked quietly.

"No, Princess. Take the helmet off." Jo said in a gentle tone.

Blair removed the helmet, and put it on the seat of Jo's Honda. "How's my hair?"

Jo chuckled, and removed her own helmet. She gently placed it on the ground, and moved in closer to Blair. "It could be better."

Jo gave Blair a kiss on the lips, a little harder than the one Blair gave her, with a bit more vigor. The enthusiasm was there, and Blair could feel it. She reciprocated and soon they were in a close embrace, practically necking in the Eastland Library parking lot.

Time seemed to stand still as the two young women kissed in the small spotlight of the parking lot lamp post. Jo finally unlocked herself from Blair and pushed her away gently.

"Hey hey Princess...slow down. We should get home before Mrs G has the Peekskill cops out lookin for us."

Blair looked disappointed and flushed, but she nodded in agreement, "I guess we should get going. You're not mad are you?"

"What, at missing dinner service for once, no way!" Jo laughed.

"Jo! That's not what I meant!" Blair exclaimed in frustration.

Jo grinned and picked up her extra helmet, "Put it back on, we gotta run. We'll talk later, okay Blondie?"

Blair put the helmet on and waited for Jo to mount her Honda before she tried to get onto the back. Once she sat, she found herself holding onto Jo very tightly, something she never did before on the few occasions that she did catch a ride with the younger girl. Jo noticed how Blair was holding her and she smiled. What a day, she thought.

It didn't take long for them to get back to the dorm, too soon, Jo had thought. They didn't have a chance to talk because Mrs Garrett and the the other two girls ran to them the minute they entered the dining area and demanded explanations and also were glad neither girl was dead.

"I lost track of time, Mrs G." Jo had said while they washed the dishes. Blair had agreed and they were truthful. Blair told them she had also been studying and they kind of bumped into each other outside the library. "It was lucky I saw Jo in the parking lot, she gave me a lift home. We're sorry you worried."

When their work was over, Blair feigned a headache and ran up to bed before Jo could get her alone. Once Blair was in bed, Jo had little choice but to follow suit and try to get to sleep herself. It had been hard to get to sleep with visions of Blair running through her head all night. She had those thoughts before and frequently but never did she have such visuals and examples to relive the moments to.


	2. Chapter 2

But when Blair had given Jo the cold shoulder that morning after, she felt like a child molester. She was having a hard time recalling who actually initiated the kissing and by lunch time, she was convinced she had done it all and a mortified Blair was avoiding her. Jo wondered if she should ask Mrs G for advice. They had discussed Blair before and although Mrs G had given her good advice about sexuality and the lot, she never really told Jo to search elsewhere for romance. She decided to try one time to talk to Blair before she talked to Mrs Garrett. That seemed only fair.

That later afternoon, Jo found herself driving her bike around the school grounds, casually looking for Blair. She figured that Blair would be on the grounds somewhere, possibly talking to her friends. Finally after about 20 minutes, Jo spotted Blair talking to Nate Hawkins, a senior at Bates Academy. She wondered why Nate was on campus and double wondered why Blair was speaking to him. She was about to circle back and honk her horn at the two when she watched Nate lean in and kiss Blair on the mouth, and Blair did not recoil. Furious, Jo sped up and screeched to a halt in front of the couple.

"What the hell are you doing, Blair?" Jo demanded as she roughly removed her helmet and slammed it onto the seat of her bike.

Blair, in turn, looked angry, "Jo? Are you trying to get us killed?"

"Someone's gonna die tonight that's for sure...take a hike Hawkins or I'll tell Mrs G you were on the property, my property!" Jo yelled.

"Jo! That's enough!" Blair yelled back and she gave Nate a shove, "Get going before you get expelled and beaten up!"

Nate didn't skip a beat and he ran towards his car which was parked near the Eastland gates. Jo hoped he tripped on his way. She turned to Blair and gave her a hurt, quizzical look, "What's going on? really?" She said quietly.

Blair looked away and concentrated on her school tie, which was a bit off center.

"Blair?" Jo repeated.

"I'm sorry, Jo. I didn't mean to grope you like that yesterday. I don't know what came over me. I must be sick or something!" Blair kept her eyes away from Jo's beautiful blue eyed gaze, not wanting to get herself into more trouble.

"If it means anything, I didn't mind...at all!" Jo said as she put one hand onto Blair's shoulder, "But I do mind you locking lips with Nate Hawkins, the Bates Academy Romeo!"

Blair couldn't help but smile and she shook her head, "I bumped into him in the hallway at Johnson Dorm. He was trying to sneak in and see Sue Ann. I escorted him out of the building, I know what kind of guy he is. I wasn't going to let him have a go at Sue Ann. He caught me off guard and kissed me. They you showed up all Charles Bronson-y, and here we are again." She let Jo keep her hand on her shoulder because she wanted Jo's arm and other arm around her.

"Why won't you talk to me, Blair? Did I do something wrong last night? I mean, I thought we did pretty good, for a first time. My first time anyways." She said with a shrug.

"I was chicken, I'm sorry Jo! I felt awful. I could see you were all confused and I left you dangling. I only do that to the dumb rich guys I date, not to people I actually care about!" Blair exclaimed and found herself hugging Jo again. She started to cry.

"Hey hey, settle down Princess. I understand now. I mean, it's kinda understandable. It's also kinda weird. I thought you hated me." Jo said as she held Blair close, taking in the aroma of Blair's long hair. She could smell her perfume too, it was intoxicating.

Blair kept sobbing and muttered, "I do, you silly grease monkey! But in a romantic way!"

Jo grinned and pushed Blair back, "That makes sense. We do need to talk though..." Before Jo could say another word, Blair pounced on her again, this time kissing her so passionately, Jo thought she might implode. When she felt Blair's tongue in her mouth, she pushed her back and untangled herself from the other girls embrace.

"Woe there, Blair! That's like first base and second, and we are still in a parking lot!" Jo whispered nervously.

"Don't you...like it?" Blair asked tentatively.

"Hell yeah I do, but not here again. I think you gotta understand that I want this too but that I want to talk about it with you. I want to spend time with you. And yeah, I want you to do that to me again...a lot." Jo said as she caressed Blair's cheek with her hand.

This seemed to get through to Blair and she nodded, "Okay, that's fair. Will you drive me back to the kitchen?"

Kitchen? Dammit they were late again for dinner service again! "Hop on, Princess, we gotta wail it. Mrs G is gonna kill us both if we are late again!" Jo handed Blair the extra helmet and shoved her own on quickly. She revved the engine and waited for Blair to scoot on and away they went.

Jo hoped tonight would be different than last evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Me, My Honda and My Princess

Chapter 3

Mrs. G was none too pleased with Blair and Jo when they wandered into the kitchen half an hour into dinner service. She kept her comments to herself, as she knew their peers could do all the talking for her.

"Again? Mrs. Garrett, this is unacceptable!" Tootie said angrily as she tossed dishes into the bus tub that Natalie Green was holding.

"Watch it Tootie, you're going to stain my hair with Mrs. Garrett's linguini sauce!" Natalie said with annoyance.

Edna Garrett gave Jo and Blair a curious look for they looked...different but shrugged it off as weariness and left the girls to finish cleaning the kitchen and dining area. Her gams were killing her and a nice soak in her tub was just what the doctor ordered.

"You work it out amongst yourselves; I'm going for a bath. Good night girls". Edna said as she waltzed out of the room leaving them to quarrel.

"We were studying for our term papers, Tootie and we lost track of time. It happens!" Jo said loudly as she wiped down a table. She gave Blair a glance and saw that she was looking at her with a smile. Jo winked and Blair blushed.

Natalie noticed the exchange and looked at the two girls with interest, "So you both have term papers, huh? What class?"

Jo looked at Blair and shrugged, "What class? History!"

Blair nodded in agreement. She continued to wash the tables with her rag, trying to look uninterested.

Tootie stopped bussing and stared at Blair, "I thought you did your History class last semester?

Blair blanched, and gave Jo a panicked look, "Well, yes, I did but I..."

Jo interrupted, "But she's helping me study now! So lay off, Tootie."

Natalie looked at Blair and Jo, and then whispered to Tootie, "Leave it alone for now, we'll talk later."

She rolled her eyes and moodily took the bus tub to the kitchen leaving Nat, Blair and Jo in the dining area.

"So what's the deal, here?" Natalie said with a sly grin.

Jo gave Natalie an annoyed look, "Drop it, Nat."

Blair kept herself busy with wiping tables, avoiding both Natalie and Jo's gaze. She said nothing.

"Fine, fine. I'll fill in the details in my journal myself. But I am watching you two." Natalie said with a smile and she walked out of the dining area and headed into the kitchen.

Blair stopped pretending to work, dropped her rag and ran over to Jo. The dining area had emptied quickly and the two girls were now alone. "What are we going to do, Jo? How does Natalie know...what...we...did?"

"She's just pulling your chain, Blair. She doesn't know anything. Let's get our work finished so we can go upstairs and talk." Jo said quietly.

"We can't talk up...there! They'll hear us." Blair whined in a whisper.

Jo rolled her eyes, but could see Blair's point. This was making Blair skittish and Jo was worried it would freak her out and make her run from her again.

"Hmmm...maybe we should find somewhere private to talk. We can sneak out after Nat and Tootie get ready for bed."

"Where? Mrs. Garrett won't let us go into town and everything on campus is closed!" Blair said as she slumped into a chair.

Jo tried to think, and snapped her fingers suddenly, "The Chug-a-Lug is open and we can get in! We still have our fake ID's!"

Blair shook her head, "That's how we ended up in the kitchen in the first place, Jo. It's a running theme in our lives. I'd rather not be slinging hash in a grips school when I'm 25."

"Naw, we are going to take my bike and we won't order booze or try to pick up guys." Jo said with a sly smile.

Blair was worried but thought their options were limited. Any coffee house in town would know who they were, and call Eastland to report them. That was the bad side of going to a boarding school near a small town. Also it didn't help that they already broke the law 1 and a half years ago.

"Okay, that's a plan. Let's meet outside the garage and make a break for it. But we better walk your bike to the gates so we don't wake Mrs. Garrett." Blair said quietly.

Jo nodded and gave Blair a wink. In turn, Blair blushed and looked away with a small smile. They finished their work in silence, watching the slow moving clock.

II

Around 10pm, Natalie and Tootie finally settled into their shared bunk bed, and turned down the lights after Jo and Blair told them they were studying in the lounge area for a pop quiz in the AM. (Jo wondered why they couldn't just talk in the lounge, but sometimes a story just has to go with the flow and it's too late to rewrite it so, to the outdoors we go)

Mrs. Garrett wished Jo and Blair a good night and left them with a plate of cookies and milk before she called it a night herself. Once the coast was clear, Jo and Blair ran towards the door. "Get your knapsack, Jo!" Blair whispered as she pulled her windbreaker on and slipped into her Nike runners. Jo grabbed her bag, and threw her leather jacket over her shoulder. "Come on, Princess. We don't have alot of time."

They snuck out of the commissary without a hitch, and Jo wheeled the bike to the front gates while Blair held onto Jo's knapsack and one helmet. Once outside the school grounds, Jo jumped on her bike and waited for Blair to get on too. Once secure, Jo revved the bike and they took off towards the highway bar, the infamous Chug-A-Lug.

The night was cool and Blair was glad she wore the less than stylish black windbreaker with her newly acquired Yale sweatshirt underneath. Along with the blue jeans and runners, she looked like a boy but it seemed appropriate. She just hoped Jo would like how she looked.

Jo, on the other hand, was not thinking about her clothes at the moment. She was just wondering if she could pull this evening off without getting them both in trouble. She had touched up their fake ID's so they looked a bit more realistic with recent photo's from the yearbook, and made their ages just at 21 and not any older so they would pass.

As they rode thru the darkness of the road, Jo noticed that there was a small diner on the right side of the road that she had forgotten about. She slowed down and checked it out. It was open and only a few cars were out front. This seemed like a better locale than a seedy bar.

Once stopped, Blair got off the bike and removed her helmet. "I thought it was farther away?" Jo grinned and pointed to cafe sign.

"This is better than some dirty ole bar, huh?" Jo said with a thumb up.

Blair smiled with a shrugged, "I'd rather be alone with you, but this is a second best."

It was Jo's turn to blush, and she reached over and kissed Blair softly on the lips, "Let's get a table and some Java, huh?" Blair smiled and they parked the bike, and walked into the small diner eager to find a quiet table and start talking.

The place wasn't half bad. Jo glanced at the sign and read "Half Moon Cafe" on a grimy metal...board? She wasn't sure and she hoped Blair wasn't turned off by the...

"This is quaint...if you like eating off a man hole cover." Blair said drolly as they eyed the room for a cozy booth.

Right on cue, Jo thought with amusement, "It'll have to do, Princess. I think we have to seat our selves. There's a spot over there. Come on."

The booth was adequate, and Jo wiped the seat with her sleeve before letting Blair sit down. They sat opposite to each other and once settled, Blair smiled with relief, "This isn't so bad. At least if we get caught, we have only broken one rule."

"Yeah, I guess we are growing up. Graduation is next year." Jo said casually as she looked at the menu.

"How's the college application process going for you?" Blair asked, curious, as she never really thought about Jo going to college until now.

"Aw...I don't know if I will even be going to college. It costs a lot and I'm not sure I can swing a full scholarship." Jo said uneasily. The truth was she knew she qualified for enough scholarship money to pay for her schooling, but she'd have to work part time to have money to actually live, and possibly receive money from her parents. Plus she always needed money for her bike. The Honda was getting old and she yearned to buy a dirt bike so she could compete again. She figured she would sell the Honda and get enough money for the Kawasaki dirt bike she had been eyeing in the Peekskill auto shop for over a year. It was blue like her Honda but it was a street dirt bike, meaning she could ride the bike on the street and compete in motocross events all over the New York area. She wondered if that was something she should mention to Blair, now that they were...dating? Maybe later...She thought.

But the uncertainty of college was frightening and she hadn't really discussed the subject with anyone but her mother and father. Oh and Mrs. G, she thought with a smile.

"You have better grades than anyone, even me! If you don't go to college, it would be a waste!" Blair said in all seriousness. She reached out to hold Jo's hand but Jo retracted her arm from the table when she saw that the waitress was finally sauntering over to their booth.

"Rather late for you girls, isn't it?" The waitress said with an air of uncertainty.

Jo and Blair gave the waitress wild grins and Jo shrugged it off, "We college girls need our coffee!"

The waitress seemed to relax, "Oh you two must be from Langley. Thought you were Eastland trouble makers. Thank God, you're not, I heard some wild Eastlanders caused a huge scandal over at the Chug bar and almost got it closed down. Now we don't let anyone in here after 9pm without an ID."

Blair looked at Jo, winked and reached into her back pocket and produced an ID fresh from Jo's desk the previous day, "Here's mine, Miss." Jo fished her's out too and gave it to the waitress. Once they were accepted as over 21 years old, they were allowed to order coffee and no one bothered them again.

"Good thing we had these ID's!" Blair whispered after their coffee was served to them.

"Well I knew we would need them for the bar but I had no idea we had such a reputation around Peekskill. I'm impressed!" Jo said proudly. She sipped her black coffee and watched Blair fuss with her cream and sweet and low.

"So, where should we start?" Blair said once her coffee was completed and she could drink it without making a face.

"Well, I was thinking about selling my Honda for a Kawasaki dirt bike, one I could race in competitions around the area. Maybe pick up some cash." Jo said.

"That's nice and dangerous, and I don't approve but that not my place, it's your mothers. I'll call her tomorrow about it. I was meaning more about you and me, grease monkey." Blair said with her usual air of arrogance and charm.

"Oh yeah, us." Jo said as she gulped down her hot coffee.

"Do you want me to start?" Blair asked seriously. She sipped her coffee and watched Jo's face. She could learn a lot about Jo from her facial expressions.

Jo nodded and gave her a quick grin, "Well, no, I guess I should start since I did drag us all the way here." She shifted around in her seat and leaned in to the table. She wanted to give Blair the appearance of being really really interested, although she was. But at times she did give off an look of "I just don't give a f-u-c-k".

Blair smiled politely, trying not to show off her nervous vibe she was feeling inside.

Jo took in a deep breath and let it out, bracing herself for the intense feelings that were going to be laid out onto the Formica cafe table. "Well, first I'd like to thank you for the kiss in the parking lot. It meant a lot to me. So...thanks."

Blair grinned, "Your welcome. It wasn't my best but it was unrehearsed."

"You rehearse your kisses?" Jo asked with a scowl.

"Of course, I do. That's why I am who I am." Blair said with sincerity.

"Hmmmm...Good job Blair. I look forward to your better well rehearsed kisses. Now that we have that settled, I'd like to know something else." Jo said, feeling slightly amused.

"Shoot!" Blair said happily.

"Ah well, were you hiding in the library that day? That day I was studying for my History midterm?" Jo asked.

"Yes. Yes I was, Jo. I admit it. I was going to talk to you but you seemed so intent on studying that I didn't have the heart or the guts to approach you. I was running out of time so I thought I'd run into you in the parking lot." She said quickly before she changed the story.

"I thought so. Okay now about the morning after?" Jo asked.

Blair looked uncomfortable, "I kind of had a meltdown that morning. I got cold feet and I felt so bad afterwards. The hurt look on your face, it tore me up."

"I was confused, that's for sure. Then when you were locking lips with Nathan Hawkins, well I was ready to plow someone...you, him. anyone really." Jo drained her coffee cup and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"That was an unfortunate occurrence that had no relevance to our encounter the day before. I told you that. I was trying to protect Sue Ann's reputation." Blair retorted, giving Jo a look of annoyance. She handed her a paper napkin. Jo took it and looked at with confusion.

"I suppose. I guess I was looking for you and I found you. Sorry I over reacted, Princess."

The conversation stopped and the waitress wandered over and refilled their cups, and left them alone once more. It was almost 11:30pm, and Jo was getting antsy. She needed answers.

"So are you wondering where we are going with this?" Blair asked.

"Kinda yeah." Jo replied.

"Well, let's just say we are embarking on an inclusive journey. A new road taken. Something very special and hopefully romantic as hell!" Blair said with conviction.

Jo grinned, "That sounds great and kinda pretty."

"Like you, Jo." Blair replied with a wink.

"Princess?" Jo whispered.

"Yes?" Blair said in a husky voice. Jo grinned and then glanced at her watch. "Yikes!" blustered Jo.

"Shit...I mean...shoot...no I meant shit...we gotta split. If Mrs. G does a bed check, we'll be on a journey to a mile high of dishes for life!" Jo as she got up and tossed some change onto the table. "We gotta go, Blair and now."

Blair looked confused, "Why the rush all of a sudden. Did you just realize we were not at Eastland? See how head injuries from your bike riding has come back to haunt you!"

"I don't know, I looked at my watch and then I thought about the fact that Natalie was weird at dinner service and I wouldn't put it past her to get up and look for us. She could alert Mrs. G." Jo said quickly with a look of panic.

Blair shrugged and got up, "I'll leave the tip." Jo nodded absentmindedly and they rushed out of the cafe as if it were on fire.

Once outside, Jo donned her jacket and helped Blair with hers. The air was cool and they could see the moon high in the sky. Jo could see the blue light shine onto Blair's long hair and the smell of Blair's perfume; suddenly she started to look at her with glassy eyes. Blair noticed this, flashed a smile and moved closer to Jo. Before Jo could say Kawasaki, Blair had pounced on her once again with such force that she almost fell over. This time she kissed Blair Warner back, with lust and the two girls were so deeply entwined that they wouldn't have noticed an alien land beside them.

Of the two, only Jo seemed to have any moral responsibility and she pried Blair off of her, reluctantly, gave her a quick kiss before she shoved the brain bucket onto Blair's head and they mounted the bike, roaring off towards the school.

Blair held Jo tight and sighed as they rode quickly through the cool night air. She had a funny feeling in her heart, as if someone had walked in and turned on a million sparkling lights within her. It made her hug Jo tighter and wanted no more than to have Jo lie down with her tonight and kiss her more. Although out of the question, the thoughts still felt good.

Jo was also feeling pretty good, she liked how Blair was holding her so tight, having the blonde pressed onto her back made her feel...like having a make out session with the girl later in a broom closet on the first floor. She'd mention that later; see if Blair was up for it.

They finally arrived at the Eastland gates and she stopped the cycle, turning it off. "Hope off, Blondie." Jo said as she patted Blair's arm. They dismounted the bike and quietly walked it to the parking area where Mrs. Garret kept her yellow beetle. Jo secured the helmets and took Blair's hand.

"I guess we better go inside. I have the key." Blair said as she squeezed Jo's hand.

Jo smiled, and although it was dark, she could still make out Blair's beautiful face. She sighed, leaned in and kissed her without asking. When their lips met, it felt wonderful. They made out for awhile, knowing full well it would have to stop the minute they entered the dorm. Finally, they parted, but Blair engulfed Jo into a hug and she whispered in her ear, "Let's not end this, please. No matter how idiotic I might become!"

Jo hugged her back, "No way in Hell we can ever turn back now, Blair."

They snuck back into the dorm, the lights were out and all was quiet. They gathered up the text books they left on the table and brought them up stair with them. Jo gulped down the warm milk Mrs. G had left hours earlier and stuffed a cookie in her pocket.

"I'll change in Mrs. Garrett's bathroom. I hid my PJ's I her cupboard, under the towels." Blair whispered to Jo.

"Smart thinking. I'll change in our bathroom. See you in a minute." Jo said and they kissed quickly. Blair tiptoed into Edna's bathroom and Jo slowly opened the door of their shared living quarters. Once inside the dark room, she found her way to her bed and put the books down on the floor beside her spare cycle tire. She found her PJ's under her pillow and she got into them quickly, munching the cookie while she dressed. She used the bathroom, brushed her teeth and combed out her hair. Once she was back in the room, she sat on her bed and waited for Blair.

Blair entered the room and closed the door quietly. Jo could see her in the dim lit room, and watched her put away her clothes. Blair sat on her own bed and let out a sigh. "Sweet dreams, Jo."

Jo smiled, "Night, Princess."

Jo got under her comforter and got comfortable, feeling the tiredness of the day envelope her. Blair did the same in her own bed, rolling over and watching Jo's shape in the bed next to her bed.

It was so quiet that they could hear a pin drop, when suddenly, "So what's new with you two?" Natalie Green said from her bunk.

Jo and Blair both groaned. Damn, Jo thought. Busted.


	4. Chapter 4

Nobody moved, Jo just froze while Blair felt herself sink deeper into her pillow. They could hear someone chuckle.

"Ladies? I know you are still awake. Blair, I can hear you wheezing." Natalie said with a smile.

"What is wrong with you people? Can't a girl breathe without being criticized?" Blair hissed angrily.

"What were you two doing tonight?" Natalie said with a chuckle.

Jo was getting angry, "We were studying, what else would we have been doing?"

Blair sighed and sat up in bed. She waited for a cue from Jo, she was so much better at lying than she was.

"Really, studying in the lounge were you?" Natalie said happily.

"Yeah, Yoda, studying!" Jo replied in a angry whisper.

"Jo Jo Jo ...I was downstairs only half an hour ago to get some milk and I saw no sign of you or Blair. Plus your motorcycle wasn't parked in it's usual place." Natalie sat up and looked over at Jo.

"Mrs. G doesn't keep her cookies in the garage, Nat!" Jo said quietly.

Blair was now watching the two girls verbally spar with each other.

"I admit, I was not just looking for cookies, Jo. I had a sneaky suspicion that you and Blair were up to something, so I snooped. So...?" Natalie said in good humour.

"...so?" Blair chimed in.

Jo looked over at Blair and then Natalie. Shoot, now she had an audience. Thank God Tootie was snoring away in the top bunk over Natalie. She struggled with what she was going to say next.

"Look Nat, Blair and me had some personal stuff to discuss and we decided to go over to the Half Moon Cafe and drink some java, you know have some pie and talk." Jo said quietly. It was almost the whole truth.

Blair liked the explanation and piped in, "It was all innocent, Natalie, really! We just didn't think Mrs. Garrett would allow us to go out on a school night so we fibbed...a little."

Natalie shook her head and smiled, "We have pie and coffee right here...in the cafeteria we work in, Jo. Tell me the truth now, why did you and Blair travel all the way down the I-9 to a sleazy cafe?"

Blair spoke up, "It wasn't that sleazy!"

"Blair, shut it!" Jo responded in annoyance.

"Sorry." Blair said quietly. Sleazy wasn't the word for the Half Moon Cafe, more like, a place of ill repair. She kept quiet.

"So Jo, you guys did go there! Was it like the Chug-A-Lug? Were there boys? Oh right, you two didn't go there for...boys, did you?" Natalie laughed but stopped when she could see the angst in Jo's eyes.

"Okay okay, we drove over there to study. Satisfied, Walter Cronkite?" Jo said finally, feeling deflated and rather tired. It was already 2 am and she was getting sleepy.

"Something has shifted in the time/space continuum here at Eastland and I am going to find out eventually. You both can come clean or leave it like this. I will find out. It's what I do best." Natalie said nonchalantly.

Jo looked over at Blair, and sighed. This was becoming too complicated. Would it scare Blair away, again or bring them closer? She didn't know.

Blair could see Jo's conflicted face, and she yearned to reach out and reassure her friend, but she knew Natalie was watching them both like a Hawk tracking it's prey. It was her call, she could tell by Jo's reluctance to say any more to Nat.

"Natalie, we went to the cafe to be alone. We had important things to discuss and didn't want any interruptions. Can we leave it like that?" Blair said with a slight whine in her voice.

Natalie grinned, "You could easily have gone into the garage for that, or even a walk around the dorm. But you two risked alot going AWOL from Eastland and using your fake ID's again. Spill it, you guys were on a date!"

Jo groaned and covered her eyes with both hands, while Blair just stared at Natalie in awe. Since when did Natalie Green become so damn worldly?

"Yes, we were on a date. Jo and I were on a date. Is that it? Big deal! We date...now. Look Natalie this is very personal and private, and Jo and I hope you can keep it to yourself. I'm not sure how well this would go over with the other girls, our parents and Mrs. Garrett." Blair said, finding the courage that had been alluding her all week with Jo.

Natalie seemed pleased with the truth and she smiled at them both, "The secret is safe with me ladies. But in future, try to use a better stealth techniques. Oh and if I ever need a quote related to homosexuality for an article, can I use you both...anonymously of course."

"Are you effing kidding me?" Jo said louder than she indented.

"Quiet Jo...yes yes...Natalie, we will be your source for all things homosexual, is that all?" Blair said impatiently. She couldn't believe she had actually said that out loud.

"Yeah, that's great. I'm happy for both of you." Natalie said with a yawn. She lay back and got comfortable in her bunk.

Both Jo and Blair also found themselves under their covers and closing their eyes. They'd talk tomorrow about the whole fiasco.

Just as all three were almost asleep, Natalie spoke up, almost as if in a dream state and said, "Took you two long enough to hook up. I mean, really."

Nat then fell soundly asleep while Blair and Jo's eyes popped open in surprise and it took them another twenty minutes to fall asleep.

The next morning, Blair was up before any of them and quickly showered, dressed and was downstairs before the crack of dawn. Jo followed suit and soon they were alone in the kitchen, putting their aprons on at the same time. They were silent as they gathered the morning meal prep together.

Finally Blair let out a sigh and Jo frowned, "Do you have to do that?"

Blair feigned surprise and smiled, "Whatever do you mean?"

That made Jo laugh and soon the ice was broken.

"I can't believe Natalie sometimes. She is more nosy than Tootie!" Blair said as she cut up the cantaloupe.

Jo nodded as she cut the grapefruit in half, "She's becoming a pain, but we are trapped. Who know's who she'll blab to if we don't play along."

"If she tells anyone, I'll just die!" Blair said as she arranged the cantaloupe on the stainless steel plater.

Jo stopped her slicing and looked up at Blair, "Whadda ya mean, die? Is that how you feel about us now?"

Blair frowned, "Don't be stupid, of course I don't feel that way. It's just we haven't even had 72 hours to ourselves let alone worrying about the whole school knowing our business. Doesn't it scare you?"

Jo shrugged and put her knife down, "I guess that makes sense. But...well...I've had more time to ruminate about it than you, I guess."

Blair looked at Jo and smiled, "How long?"

Jo became annoyed again and threw her hands in the air, "I dunno, a lot of time! Who keeps track."

Blair smiled and picked up the tray of fruit and placed it on the trolly. Once she wrapped it in Saran wrap, she looked over at Jo, "Okay, as long as you've been here at Eastland or before Eastland."

Jo blushed, "Well, it's something I knew about myself, I guess, since I was young but it didn't mean anything until I came here."

"Same here. I mean, don't get me wrong, I enjoyed my dates with the men who pursued me, relentlessly, but something just wasn't right. Then you rumbled into town and nothing was the same." Blair said, equally blushing when Jo glanced at her.

The awkward silence was broken by the sounds of Edna Garrett, barking orders to someone in the cafeteria area. Jo walked over to the door to see who she was giving grief to. On tip toes, she spied through the port hole in the door.

"Hey, Blair! She's giving Natalie the what for, come here, quick!" Jo said with a laugh.

Blair ran over and watched over Jo's shoulder as Mrs. Garrett seemed to be yelling at Natalie Green, "That's not like Mrs. Garrett, Jo. I wonder what's going on?"

Jo chuckled, "Whatever, she had it coming."

Suddenly Edna Garrett looked from Natalie to the door where Jo and Blair were peering from. They disappeared quickly, and ran back to their work. They were both busy finishing their work when Edna entered the kitchen.

"Hey Mrs. G!" Jo said with a nervous smile. Blair smiled at Edna then went back to slicing the fruit.

"Hey Jo! Hi Blair. You two are sure up early! I was just coming to work on the fruit plate." Edna Garrett said with a easy smile. Jo sighed in relief, maybe she was chewing Natalie out after all.

"Did you have a good sleep, Mrs. Garrett?" Blair asked tentatively. She still wasn't sure if every thing was normal this morning.

"Oh yes dear, I did. But I don't know what got into Natalie last night." Edna said as she donned her apron and washed her hands.

Jo and Blair looked at Edna like deer in headlights.

"Whadda ya mean, Mrs. G?"' Jo asked with a cringe.

"Oh you know Natalie, she kept trying to go downstairs and bother you girls while you were studying. After the fifth time, I just had it and gave her a lecture. She wasn't too pleased with me this morning either." Edna said with a chuckle.

"What happened this morning?" Blair asked quietly.

"Someone used up all the hot water! She was furious that she had to have a cold shower. I told her that if she had got up early like you girls, she would have had all the hot water to herself. She didn't liken that either. I guess she slept on the wrong side of the bed!" Edna Garrett laughed and started to prepare the oatmeal.

Natalie Green entered the kitchen with a scowl and demanded, "What's so funny?"

Tootie was right behind her and she gave the girls and Mrs. Garrett an easy smile, "Morning all!"

"Well?" Natalie said, staring at Jo and Blair.

"Mrs. G was just telling us a joke, cool it Nat!" Jo said with a warning look. Natalie may have had something over her and Blair, but it wasn't okay with Jo for Mrs. G to be reefed on.

"Right, cool it as in cold shower, huh Blair?" Natalie said with a sore smile.

"Sorry Natalie, I didn't realize how long I was in the shower." Blair said sincerely.

Jo looked over and frowned, "For once, you can blame me for the shower, not Blair."

Natalie's mood shifted and she grinned, "So, you needed a cold shower, huh?"

"Natalie!" Blair yelled, then realizing everyone was looking, she restated her words, "That is, Natalie, don't you know a grease monkey needs more soap and water than the rest of us?"

"Cute, Blair, really mature." Jo said half heartedly. She didn't have it in her right now to be angry with the silly heiress. She was just so relieved that they survived the first hour of the day without bells and whistles going off.

The rest of the breakfast service went without incident, and finally it was over. Jo and Blair washed dishes while Tootie and Natalie bused tables. Soon it was over and they all ran upstairs to quickly regroup, fix their uniforms and get their book bags. After Tootie and Natalie had scrambled down the stairs in front of them, Jo stopped Blair from running down the hallway.

"Get in here, Princess!" Jo whispered from their doorway.

"I'm going to be late for my English class, Jo!" Blair said with uncertainty.

"I didn't give you a good morning kiss yet!" Jo whispered and waggled her eye brows. That made Blair laugh and she leaned in and kissed Jo lightly on the lips before breaking away and running down the stairs towards the outside door. Jo smiled as she watched the blonde run down the stairs. She grabbed her bag and sauntered down the hallway, smiling all the way down the stairs.


End file.
